Bianca-Becky Friendship
The friendship between Bianca DeSousa and Becky Baker developed in Season 13 of Degrassi when Bianca's friend Adam Torres began dating Becky and became stronger after Adam's death when they ended up coming together. History Season 12 In Building A Mystery (1), Bianca is seen walking while Becky accidentally bumped into her making her drop her ring. Becky compliments it and Bianca tells her she better keep her mouth shut and Becky nervously walks away. In Tonight, Tonight, Bianca is seen greeting Adam and Becky when they arrive at Fiona's condo for the party. While Drew asks Adam to be his best man, Bianca talks to Becky and shows off her ring. Bianca tells Adam that she's happy that he'll be at her and Drew's wedding. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Becky attends Bianca and Drew's engagement party as Adam's date. Season 13 In Young Forever, the episode opens up to Adam's funeral - where Bianca, Eli, Becky, and Dallas are grieving his death and all look like they have all been crying. Bianca is the first to speak, saying "This is crap. He was laying there in that hospital, why couldn't they save him?". Eli looks at her and says, "Bianca.." and she says that she wants an answer. After some silence Becky smiles and says, "Maybe Jesus wanted to bring him closer". Eli and Bianca glare at her and Dallas looks shocked. "What a stupid thing to say", Bianca tells Becky before walking away with Eli to go talk to Drew who is crying and surrounded by his family. Becky instantly feels rude and starts crying and freaking out to Dallas saying, "That was the wrong thing to say. I shouldn't have said that I was just looking for an answer. I'm going to go apologize." Dallas tries to stop Becky but she says she has to, and then repeats what she told Dallas to Bianca, Drew, and Eli. Becky then goes on to say, "There has to be a reason for someone like Adam to die...this can't just happen..." and the group continues to stare at her so she says, "What do you all know that you're not telling me?" Drew becomes enraged and says, "You killed him." Becky starts crying and laughs, saying "That is riddiculous I wasn't even home yet -" and Drew cuts her off, "You were the reason he went into the truck, he went out to go call you and beg for your forgiveness. You killed him." Becky starts crying and says that is messed up and Bianca looks down in sadness, saying that she is going to go check in with Audra, and pulls Drew along with her. Later, after Becky invited Bianca to come to Adam's memorial bonfire and bring Drew, Bianca tries to talk him into it. Drew doesn't budge and Bianca is frustrated and sad. At the bonfire, Bianca shows up without Drew and talks with her peers. She then goes over to talk to Becky. Becky is happy she came and she smiles, She tells her "We'll be okay", and they both get teary-eyed. Bianca pulls Becky into a tight embrace and they share a long hug, both breaking into tears. Bianca then pulls out of the hug and the girls smile at each other. At the end of the episode, after Drew shows up and apologizes to Becky, Bianca listens as Drew speaks to Adam. Once everyone is remembering Adam for the happy man he once was and starting to enjoy the party, the episode ends with Bianca and Drew smiling together and the camera zooms out on them and their friends - including Becky. Trivia *They both were the love interests of Adam Torres, but only Becky dated him. *They both dated the Torres brothers - Bianca was engaged to Drew and Becky was Adam's girlfriend. *They both attended Adam's funeral. *Both had a conflict with Adam before becoming his friend. *They both dated Drew Torres. Quotes *Becky (about Adam): "Maybe Jesus wanted him closer." Bianca: "What a stupid thing to say..." - Young Forever *Becky: "Wow, what a beautiful ring." Bianca: "Tell anyone and you're dead." - Building A Mystery (1) Gallery Beconcahug.PNG Biancanbecky.PNG Beckyandbionca.PNG Beckypraystoadam.PNG Watchingthemovie.PNG Remembering-adam.png Tumblr mrncg8TSHG1qj1cduo1 500.jpg Beckycmonman.PNG Whatastupidthingtosay.PNG Funeralscene.PNG Snappp.PNG Kljlkf.jpg Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13